Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia
by jan10kh
Summary: A young woman named Avril Titan was beginning to have a new life at New Minstrel city until soon she discovers that her great grandmother Cynthia was one of the warriors of Gaia and becomes the new summoner. Join Avril and the rest of her team on their amazing adventures filled with mysteries and surprises!
1. Prologue

_Long ago, Gaia was once a peaceful and tranquil land. However, everything changed when the Gods struck chaos and terror to the land. Thus creating the war between the Gods and the six kingdoms, which was the Agni empire, Sama kingdom, Vriksha, Atharva republic, La Veda Republic, and the Barlura empire. The only people who were able to defeat the four gods were four Warriors who was able to summon the six heroes of Gaia. Unfortunately after the war was over, the warriors disappeared along with the six heroes. Now it is the year 2014 and the land of Gaia has change into its modern lifestyle. The people and creatures that once live it the are now ancient history. Gaia continue to remain peaceful, until chaos returned once again. The four gods, that were once defeated, was risen back from the dead. Now it is up to a new generation of warriors to confront the gods and defeat them once again to restore balance to the land of Gaia._


	2. Chapter 1: New Girl in Town

Brave Frontier: Warriors of Gaia

Chapter 1: New Girl in Town

" ? Ms. Avril Titan?"

Finally hearing the airplane assistant's calls, the young eighteen year old women slowly poem her ocean blue eyes after a long slumber though the plane ride. While taking a deep yawn, she begins to stretch out aching arms that had been holding still on the armrests.

"Are we there yet?" The girl asked the flight assistant.

"Why yes ma'am. We will be landing in New Minstrel in about an hour." The flight assistant replied.

"Great! Thank you!"

This young lady is Avril Titan. She is currently on way to move into a city called "New Minstrel." However, this wasn't just an ordinary suburban city to her. This city was the birth and death place of a particular relative that she always admires the most. This relative was the only female Titan to live longer to see Avril as a baby. Unfortunately when Avril turned fifteen, her great grandmother died at the age of 150 years old.  
After her death, Avril was determined to move into New Minstrel City and uncover more history about her and uncover more history about her great grandmother and she was able to live for so long. When she was 10, Avril once believed that it was done by magic, but her parents reassure her that her great grandmother was the toughest fighter in the family. Still filled with curiosity, little Avril went up and asked her great grandmother herself. "It doesn't matter how I was able to live for so long. What truly matters is that you live for the people you love so dearly." She responded.  
Those words continue to live on throughout Avril's life, giving her the encouragement to find more great history about her great grandmother Cynthia. Thus lead her to move out of her hometown and into New Minstrel City.

After an hour has past, Avril finally arrives at New Minstrel City airport. Once she enter inside the building, Avril tries her best to walk through mobs of people coming in and out of the airport. Just when she was almost out of the crowd, her shoulder came into a hard contact with someone else's, causing her to drop her large green suitcase onto the person's foot. The young man scream in pain and quickly Avril tries to remove the suitcase off of his foot.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"She apologizes to the young man.

"It's fine." He responded while brushing off his spiky green hair that was out of mess,

"Word of advice, keep a good watch on where you're going in this city. You'll live a lot longer."

Confused by what that meant, Avril replied "Umm... Okey then." and resumed back to exiting the airport. As for the young man, he began to walk off the opposite direction from Avril until suddenly his thick brown and green bracelet begins to shake itself slightly on his wrist.

"Drevas, what's wrong?" He whispers to the bracelet, "Did you sense something? If so, show me please."

At that command, the bracelet lifted the boy's wrist and pointed towards Avril before she left out the door.

"What what about the girl, Drevas? Is she the summoner that we've been searching for?"

In response, Drevas stops suddenly and the boy was able to move his arm again. He nodded on agreement and said to himself, "If Drevas wants me to follow her because she's an important summoner, then I will not question it no longer. I shall follow her."

~*Brave Frontier*~

It's a nice sunny day at the city of New Minstrel and most of the civilians there were already outside doing their regular routine while enjoying the weather. New Minstrel City didn't have much buildings nor wasn't it as popular as any other famous cities in the world. However, this city still maintains as a tranquil and friendly environment no how boring it may be.

While walking towards around the city, Avril awed at the many sites in the city and remembered about the days when she used to walk around the city park with her great grandmother. Sometime during their walks, Cynthia would tell Avril many stories about back in her days, New Minstrel was just a small village and she enjoyed seeing many unusual creatures, such as fairies, harpies, nymphs, and a whole lot more. Even though most of her stories may sound unbelievable to people, including Avril's parents, but Avril was the only person who believe that great grandmother Cynthia's stories were real.

~***BRAVE FRONTIER***~

Avril's P.O.V

Oh boy! After hours of searching for the bus stop, I finally found one! And it has a bench right beside it too! Finally these aching legs can take a break from all the walking I have done. Once I sat down on the bench I check the time on my cell phone and it was 3:05 p.m. I sighed. The last city bus comes around 5 o'clock. This mean I have to wait for at least an hour and fifty five minutes for the bus to come! I could just take a small nap and let time die there.

Just when I was about to let my eyes close, I heard a crash coming from behind me. I turn to where the source was coming from and there was a young man with the top half of his body stuck in the city trash can. I couldn't help but slightly laugh at the young man as he struggled to free himself from the trash can. Eventually, the young man began to pled, "M-elp! M-elp meh please! M-ewspaper are on my face!"  
After I finished off the rest of my laughter, I left my seat and went to aid the man stuck in the trash can.

"Don't worry I got you!" I reassured him as grabbed him by his legs and begin to pull his out of the trash can. Seconds later the man was free from the trash can and took a huge deep breath of clean air.

The young man looked like he was a year older than me. He had short tan brown hair covered by a black hat and had dark purple eyes. He wore a light grey short sleeve jacket covering an orange shirt, brown fingerless gloves on each hand, black long jeans, and grey with silver trim boots.

Once the man got back on his feet, he turn towards me and gave a smile.

"You're a lifesaver! Thanks!" he thanked me.

"Sure. No problem." I replied before I went back to my seat. I wonder what he was running away from. Quickly, the young man followed behind and sat next to me.

"Are you new to this town?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am." I replied.

"Great! Finally a newcomer to make this city interesting. I'm Grafl by the way."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Avril Titan."

"Nice name. So Avi, you know what this city's famous for?"

I shook my head. I didn't think that this city was actually famous for something.

"We make these seriously amazing crepes with all the filling flavors you can think of." Grafl explained, "It may sound boring but it fit the town perfectly. Why don't I treat you some at the La Veda café right now? What do you say?"

_I'm being picked up already?!_

"That's nice but I really can't." I replied while blushing, "I mean, this is just my first day being here. So I should really get to my new apartment so I can start unpacking."

"Oh come on, I insist you come." He said with a grin, "Consider this as a welcoming gift. And plus, it's my treat. ~"

"You can count us in on that action!" another male voice jumped in from behind us. I turned from behind me and saw that there were two young adults, a man and a woman, standing behind us.

The man had fiery red hair and bright fire red eyes. He wore a red and black flame embedded jacket covering an orange shirt, dark grey long pants with a red chain hanging out, and ashy grey and black shoes.

The woman, however, had much beautiful appearance. She had blue long hair with a small blue rose on the side of it and icy blue eyes. She wore an ocean blue blouse, silver bracelets on each wrist, blue skinny jeans, and white heels.

"Heh heh heh! This is how you can repay us back for breaking our stuff." The women said while waving around tow destroyed items. It was broken lens camera and a burnt up book with the word "Shakespeare" written across from it.

_Well now I know what he was running away from._


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends

_**Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia**_

_Chapter 2: New Friends_

So without hearing what I wanted to say,Grafl took me to the La Veda Café. The place was really unique and beautiful! The main colors that were used in the café were white, gold, and brown. Also there were flower pots, which were filled with white zinnias, placed outside in front of each window. I know that this is just my first day being in New Minstrel but this place has already become my favorite!

Oh by the way, remember those two people that appeared at the bus stop? Turns out that they're a friend of Grafl's (or at least I believe they are ^^; ). Apparently, Grafl had barrow the fiery haired man's camera and the blue haired woman's Shakespeare book for a project he wanted to do. However, he ended up ruining the the items this morning. Afraid of getting yelled at by both of them, Grafl tried to avoid them until they forgot about it. I'm guessing that his plan didn't work from the way he crashed into the trash can. But luckily the man and woman decided to let him of the hook if he treats them crepes as well.

Once we entered inside the café, Grafl left to order the crepes while rest of us went to settle down at a table. As we waited, the blue haired woman wanted to introduce themselves.

"I'm Selena. A pleasure to meet you." The woman said.

"And I'm Vargas. Nice to meet ya!" The man added.

"You too. I'm Avril Titan." I replied. So far this first day in New Minstrel has turn out to be a great day.

"So, I heard from Grafl that you're new to the city. Is that true?" Vargas continued on.

"That's right! I was born and raised in small town outside of the Imperial Capital of Randall. But when I turned eighteen years old, I decided to leave and move into New Minstrel to start a life on my own. I also wanted to learn more about my great grandmother since she use to live here too."

"That's nice to hear." Selena complimented, "New Minstrel used to be such a friendly village and yet after all these years it still maintain this peaceful environment."

"Yeah. Too bad most of the people these days can turn out to be really immature and irresponsible." Vargas added as he sat aside the broken lens camera and the burned Shakespeare book on the table.

"Oh come on! At least don't say that stuff while I'm standing right here!" Grafl complained from behind us. He was carrying two plates of crepes with strawberry and kiwi filling while a another man was also holding two plates of crepes with banana and kiwi filling.

I wonder, who is this guy? Another friend of Grafl's? The man looked about 21-ish years old or maybe that same age as Vargas. He had long silver-like hair that stretched over his shoulders and blue electric eyes. The man wore a collided silver and white shirt, a golden cross necklace, black long pants with an angel's wing embedded on both sides of his pokect, and light grey shoes.

After Grafl passed out the plates, he slumped down a chair next to me and groan.

"The one opportunity I get to hang out with the new girl and now I have to pay debt. This sucks!" Grafl complained even more.

"Maybe this will teach you not wreck other people's property!" Selena growled at him.

"I told you it was an accident!"

"I'm still upset!"

"Getting off topic," Vargas interrupts the argument, "Avril, this is Aem. A friend of ours. Aem, this is the new girl Avril Titan."

"Nice to meet you!" I greeted with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine, ." He replied with a small bow.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Grafl said, "Since we're all here, why don't we tell Avi about the urban legend that's been spending out lately."

"Not this again." Selena groaned before talking a bit of the crepe with a fork.

There's an urban legend for this town?

"What urban legend?" I asked.

"Well..." Aem starts off, "People say that-"

"Whenever you look at the mirror at midnight, you'll see strange things from another world."

The familiar voice joined in once he had entered inside the café. It turned out to be the spiky green haired and forest green sleeveless jacket man I meet at the airport.

"Oh hey Lance." Grafl greeted, "You wanted to hangout with us too?"

"Not exactly." He replied, " I actually came here to return this to the new girl who dropped it earlier."

He reached into the left side of his dark green long pants and pulled out a armband with silver stones all around it and a blue diamond in the middle. It was my great grandmother's armband! I guess I must have dropped it when I bumped into Lance.

"Here you go." He said as he returned the armband back to me.

"Thank you so much!" I replied as I slipped the armband back to my left arm.

"About the urban legend." Lance continued,"Recently it has been occurring into everyone's mirrors, including the mirrors at the Gaia Supermarket. People now and days believe that seeing the mirror at midnight could lead you to your fate."

"Amazing." I awed. Maybe I should check out the urban legend tonight.

"Please don't get involved in this nonsense, Avril." Selena warned me, "For all we know, this may be some kind of prank teenagers made to get attention by spreading a fable story."

"So does this mean that you don't believe in the urban legend?" Vargas asks Selena.

"I'm not saying it's real nor I'm not saying it's fake! I'm just hypotheizing that the legend may be just nothing but talk."

"But you're still agreeing that the the urban legend isn't real."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"Calm down Selena." I said, "How about this: when I go see the mirror at midnight, I'll video record everything and show it to you all the next day."

"That's a brilliant idea, Ms. Titan." Aem complimented, "This may prove rather if the legend is real or not."

"Alright then, it's settle." Grafl announced, "Avi, the urban legend's truth is now in your hands. We're counting on you!"

I smiled. "Sure thing."

~Brave Frontier~

The time is 11:55 PM. So far, I sat in front of the mirror for three hours straight and I'm so tired. Once I came back to the bus stop after eating crepes, the bus had already left without even waiting for anyone. Luckily, Aem was there at the time and offered me a ride to my new apartment. He was really sweet and generous. I'm glad that meet and made friends with Grafl and his friends. My first day in New Minstrel has been the best day of my life so far!

I re-check the my phone for the time and it was 11:58 PM. I got up from my seat, pressed the record bottom on my video camera, and stand in front of the mirror. As time begins to tick, my anticipation continues to grow stronger than before. I was a little scared at first about seeing what my fate but an opportunity like this just can't be missed!

I re-check my phone for the last time, it is now 12 PM. I quickly looked at the mirror and watched as it began to move like small waves of water caused by a droplet. Eventually, a blurry screen appeared on the mirror and showed some type of flying creature fluttering around the forest. Suddenly, a voice boomed out of no where.

_Do not be afraid, Avril._

I jumped in surprise. Was there someone else in my apartment?

"Who's there?" I asked, "Show yourself!"

_Do not be afraid._

Suddenly, my arm instantly began to moving on it's own! I tried to force myself to stop but it still continues to have a mind of it's own!

_You have the power to enter these realms._

And just like that, my arm pushes through the mirror! How is that even possible?! Is the mirror some kind of teleporter? As my arm continues to move further in the mirror, along with me, I quickly stopped myself by grabbing on to the towel rack and pulled myself out before getting myself further inside. Once I was free from the mirror, it completely returned back to normal.

I panted heavily after this whole phenomenon was over.

"What in the world."

* * *

My Brave Frontier info

ID: 1740080985

Name: Jennora

Current team:

Champion Aem

Fire King Vargas

Saint Maria

Twin Gem Rickel

Earth Pike Lance


	4. Chapter 3: Now I'm a Summoner?

_**Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia**_

_Chapter 3_

_(Avril's P.O.V)_

Ok, now this is just super freaky. Not only Grafl was right about seeing another person through a mirror at midnight, but my hand just went just went right inside it! How is that even possible? There were so many questions running through my head that I completely forgot it's still midnight. I sighed in defeat of my unanswered questions and decide to go to bed for the night. Hopefully the others may have some answers to my questions.

_~*Brave Frontier*~_

"You what?!" My friends shouted in unison. At the La Veda café, I explained to them what had happen last night and about how I was able to get my arm through my mirror.

"Look, I was just joking about the whole 'go look at the mirror at midnight and see it for yourself'. I didn't really think you were actually serious about doing it." Grafl explained.

I twitched. "Gee, thanks for the heads up. So helpful." I replied sarcastically.

"Now Avril, are you sure that what saying about last night really did happen? You weren't dreaming about it at all?" Selena asked me. I can already tell that she wasn't believing me about this.

"Yes! I've explained this story to you twice already!" I confirm to her, "I saw a flying creature through my mirror and all of a sudden my arm just started going right through it."

"You think that the mirror may be some kind of portal to some other world." Aem questions.

"Could be." Lance replies as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Impossible." Selena said in disbelief, "There is no other dimensions that exists but only Earth itself."

"But if that's the case, where does that portal mirror leads to?" I asked them.

"You got me." Vargas replies.

Aem shook his head.

Lance shrugged his shoulders again.

Selene remained silence while trying to think of another good explanation.

"I'm not sure either, Avi." Grafl replied sarcastically, " Hey I know. How about we go to the Gaia Supermarket an find a bigger mirror to test out. Heh, maybe that would fit you perfectly."

That actually sounds like good idea.

"Ok then. Let's go to the supermarket."

"Say what!?"

**~*BRAVE FRONTIER*~**

After a few minuets of driving to Gaia supermarket, we went off to search for the biggest mirror in the furniture section. Eventually after a few more minuets passed, we found one extra large mirror right beside the T.V. section.

"Again, I was joking that time!" Grafl complained.

"Quit your whining!" I snapped, "What you said sounded like a suggestion, so we're gonna try this one way or another."

"But what if this doesn't work after all?! I mean, Selena may be right for once. There's no way that there can actually another world through the mirror." Grafl replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Selena shouted, preparing to attack Grafl. Luckily Aem and Vargas held her back before she swung at him.

I ignore them and turn my attention towards the extra large mirror. I did doubted before that there wasn't world beyond the mirror but, I won't be able to know that for sure if I don't give this test a try. Slowly, I moved my hand towards the mirror and just like yesterday night, my hand was now through the mirror. So the portal does work after all.

This quickly caught Lance's attention as his surprise look got him. "What in the world!"

Eventually after that, everyone else saw what was happening.

"Woah! Your hand actually went right in!" Grafl said.

"No way! How are you pulling this off?!" Vargas asked, impressed.

"This is so awesome!" Grafl cheered. I had to agree with Grafl on that. This is awesome! I wonder if I can go further inside? Only one way to find out. This time I placed my other hand inside the mirror and began to push at least the top half of my body inside the mirror. Of course I did close my eyes before entering further inside the mirror but as soon as I re-open them I couldn't see anything but a bright light blinding me.

"Avril what are you doing!? There are still people in here!" Selena voice echoed behind me. I wanted to pull back but the eagerness and curiosity got the best of me. I really did wanted to if there really is another world on the other side of the mirror. And just like that, I closed my eyes as I pushed the rest of myself inside the mirror and fell down through the portal.

_~*Brave Frontier*~_

After falling down from the portal mirror, I finally re-open my eyes and saw that I landed in a dark but bright lighted forest. I looked around my surroundings and I could see was just trees and fallen leaves.

"Where am I?" I said out loud though I knew that there was no one else here in this forest but me. Or at least I thought I was.

"You are at the Nocturnal Forest, young summoner." A slightly high pitched voice answered. I looked around to find where the voice came from but saw no one at sight. Then the reappear again.

"Your actually the first summoner I've ever seen crossover to our world."

_I'm the first huh?_

"Umm... By any chance, who do mean by 'summoner'? Is that suppose to be me?" I asked. This time, a different high pitched voice appeared in the air.

"Why yes! Who else would we be speaking to? The trees? Tee hee!"

A summoner? Me? I don't think so. I've heard about warrior summoners in one of my great grandmother's stories but I've never thought that I would be one of them. More importantly, how do they now that I'm a summoner?

"Who are guys?" I asked.

In a replay, I heard giggling from the two voices. "Wow, you really are a beginner summoner are? An experienced summoner would already knew who we were."

Just like that, two fairies,with different appearance, came out from behind a tree and flew right front of me. The small fairy had long light brown hair that was tied into a high ponytail, a red tropical flower at the top of it, and had blue eyes. She also wore a green one piece dress, black stockings with golden anklets on each ankle leg, and wore no shoes. The second fairy was about two inches taller than the first and she had the same colored hair and eyes and hair style too. But this time she wore a green white dress with pink trims on the top of it and was covered by green long sleeve coat. She also wore the same colored stockings and golden anklets too.

_Oh my gosh! Actually real live fairies!_

"Greetings! I'm Jewel the Titania!" The second fairy greeted.

"And I'm Ruby the Fairy. Jewel's sister!" The first fairy chimed.

"Nice to meet you both." I said with a smile,"I'm Avril Titan."

The two sisters gasped.

"Did you said 'Titan'?" Jewel asked.

"Are you related to Cynthia Titan?" Ruby added.

"You mean my great grandmother Cynthia? Yeah, I'm related to her." I answered. Did my great grandmother came into this world first back then?

"Amazing!" The sisters said in union.

"I guess this means that Cynthia chosen you as to be the new summoner to take her place. You're so lucky!" Ruby added in again.

_She what!?_

"Wait a second. Why would my great grandmother choose me to-"

I was cut off shortly after I heard large footsteps coming from the opposite direction from where we were standing at. As the footsteps grew louder, the two sisters got scared as if a monster was coming this way. Dear almighty, I hope that's not the case.

Still frighten, Jewel flew over behind the tree she was hiding from in the beginning, pulled out a device which looked like a yellow touch screen phone (even though I already have a phone), and gave it to me.

"Please take this to keep you protect. Hurry and leave now! Go back to where you came from please!" Jewel instructed before she flew away.

"Sister! Wait for me!" Ruby shouted as followed right behind her sister. Oh man! I'm getting a bad feeling that this is going to get me in a lot of trouble!


	5. Chapter 4: Meet your Units

**_Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia_**

**_Chapter 4: Meet your Units_**

_(Avril's P.O.V)_

Out of the blue, five skeletal knights came out of the mazy trees and spotted me holding the touch screen phone in my hands.

"She's a summoner!" One skeletal knight shouted.

"Capture her!" The second skeletal shouted before him and the rest of the knights circled around me.

Perfect. Not only that I'm trapped but I'm about to be kidnapped by freakin scary skeletal knights! Mom! Dad! Someone! Help me!

Don't be afraid, my child.

That voice! It sounds so familiar!

You are not alone.

Great grandmother Cynthia?

You are gifted with a power to summon those who will help you. All you have to do is say...

"Awaken." I automatically repeated. And out of no where, I felt gushing winds blowing from behind me. I turn behind my back and saw five beams of light appearing right behind. Those beams of light did blinded me, so wasn't able to see what was inside the lights. Eventually, the bright beams of lights soon vanished little by little and finally I was able to see again. But as soon as my vision returned, I saw...my friends that was Gaia supermarket! Vargas, Selena, Lance, Aem, and even Grafl! Why are they just standing there with there eyes close?

"You guys?" I gasped, "What are you all doing-"

I was cut off quickly after a rush a of fire cover Vargas's whole body, same with Selena with water, Lance with fallen leaves, Grafl with lightning, and Aem with the same beam of light returning. Eventually after a few seconds, the elemental vortex finally vanished and my friends, with there eyes now open, were dressed into a whole new different outfits. (Author's note: I'm pretty sure everyone knows their 2nd form. If not, look up their 2nd form in the brave frontier Wikipedia.)

Are these guys... My great grandmother's... Units!?

"She has summoned her units!" The third skeletal knight shouted.

"Disband the first order!" The second skeletal knight shouted, "Eliminate the summoner, immediately!"

Eliminate!?

"Not on my watch!" Grafl replied as he pulled me behind him and began to reload a long yellow and white gun. And with great precision, he shoots lightning strikes directly at the second skeletal knight's chest, causing him to dissolve into dust. By that moment, all four of the skeletal knights charged at us. Grafl, however, just gave a smirk and signal the other's.

"They're all yours, guys!" Grafl says as the rest of my friends rushed into battle.

"Grafl! What in the world is going on?!" I blurted out.

"Just sit back and watch." He replied with a grin. What was that suppose to mean?

I turn towards the battle that was being held at right in front of me. Selena had graceful dodged the fifth skeletal knights attacks as if she was dancing. Once the the undead knight got worn down, she quickly slashed it with a long light blue rapier five times which caused it to deteriorate into dust. Meanwhile, Lance continued to block the two of the skeletal knights attacks with a green spear that was half covered in vines. Before he was about to be cornered by a large tree, Aem quickly swoop in and stabbed one of the skeletal knights with his thick long silver, black, and electric blue broadsword.

"Begone." He said as he raised up his sword, with the undead knight stabbed through it, and throws the knight against a tree from his left side. At that opportunity, Lance also pierced the other knight through his chest and toss him over to where the stabbed knight was at.

"Geez. I guess I have been getting a little weak over these centuries." Lance commented.

"Do not worry, Vine Pike Lance." Aem replied, "I'm pretty sure that everyone, including myself, is a little rusty at battle than just you."

"Alright everyone! Stand back!" Vargas shouts after he threw the final skeletal knight to over the wounded knights. He sword we ignited with fire which soon covered his whole red and black sword. With his sword covered in flames, he charged at the skeletal knights as he shouted, "Flare Ride Plus!" He stops one meter away from the undead knights and does an upward slash, creating a fire that was once on the sword onto the knights. This caused the knights to scream in excruciating pain and began to dissolve into dust.

The battle was overwhelming, but finally it was over. I was so exhausted from watching the battle that I had fell onto my knees. As my eyes began to grew heavy Vargas asked me, "So then. You really relative to my old master Cynthia, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" I answered, now beginning to feel sleepy.

He walked towards me and offered his hand. I took it to get myself up but I could barley stand, so I still held on to his hand.

"Because, since Cynthia passed away, she's given you the rest of her powers to allow you summon units just like her. So from here on out, you are our new master."

"Your new...master?" Those were the last words I said before I fainted.


	6. Chapter 5: It's not a Dream

**_Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia_**

_Chapter 5: It's not a dream_

_(Avril's P.O.V)_

...ril...

...Avril...

...Master Avril are awake yet?

As soon as I heard Selena's voice, I was able to get my tired eyes to open after I fainted at the Nocturnal Forest. Once my vision finally began to clear up, I saw Selena and Lance were standing right beside me and Aem was currently...carrying me!? Just as I notice this, my face begins to heat up.

"Hey hey! You don't have carry me like this, Aem! Put me down!" I told him.

"This just the spousal method of carrying, master." Aem replied calmly.

"No it's not! It the bridal..." I thought about my answer for a second, "No wait, it's actually the same thing. But still, put me down!"

"As you wish, master." He said as he gently puts me back on my feet as if I was fragile.

"Thanks. By the way, if you guys are going start calling me 'master' for now on, I prefer you didn't. Just continue calling me 'Avril' please." I stated before I looked around where we were. I guess we're back at Gaia Supermarket. But how? And what happened when I was asleep?

"Hey you guys, what happened when I was asleep?" I asked them.

"Allow me to explain." Aem answered.

_*~FLASHBACK~*_  
(Aem's P.O.V)

"Your new... Master?" She asked right before she fainted. Luckily, Vargas was able to catch her before she fell to ground.

"Hey, is she ok?" Grafl asked, worried.

Vargas replied with a sigh, "She's fine. Avril just got tired, so she fainted. No injuries anywhere."

"Cool."

"I honestly don't blame her." Selene added as she places her sword back into her sheath, "This was the first time she ever experienced a battle like this. Avril must have been overwhelmed by this."

"Oh dear! Is that young lady hurt?"

Just then, a familiar fairy flew right above us and gently hovered beside Master Avril.

"Titania?" Lance said to the fairy.

"There's no need to call me by my title. Just pronounce me as Jewel." She replies, "Anyways, is Summoner Avril injured anywhere? Shall I heal her?"

"No, Avril's ok. She's just a little tired, that's all." He reassures Jewel.

"Here Aem." Vargas said as he hands over Master Avril, who is still asleep, to me, "Carry her until we get home, ok?"

"Sure." I answered as I pick up Master Avril in the spousal method of carrying. Surprisingly, she's a lot heavier than she appears.

"Jewel, is there anyway you can create an exit for us?" Lance asked to Titania.

"A way out you say?" Jewel answered, "I can try, but you all has to go inside fast though. The portal will only hold for at least a minute."

And with a wavy of her small rapier sword, the same extra-large mirror appeared leaning against a tree.

"Thank you, Jewel." Lance thanked her before his inside the mirror. After him was Grafl, then Selena, and finally Vargas. The only person left was me. I gently griped onto Master Avril before I walked inside the mirror and exiting the Nocturnal Forest.

_*~FLASHBACK END~*_

(Avril's P.O.V)

"And that basically sums up from there." Aem finishes.

I guess it's not a dream after all.

"If all of this is true and I've seen and heard was real, how come now none of you told me earlier that I was a summoner or that you all were my great grandmother's units?" I asked them.

"Well..." Vargas started off, "Lance did told us before that his weapon, Drevas, sense that you might be our true master. But we wasn't fully sure if that was true or not."

"Wait!? You mean to tell me that a grass spear can actually talk!?" I asked surprisingly.

"No. It only talks to Lance. Drevas is a demon spear that is a part of Lance." Vargas answered

"And this is our second reason." Selene continued as she showed me the front side of her hand that had a blue glowing tattoo on it. The tattoo was drawn in some kind of magical summoning sign but with a eight corner star in the middle.

"Whenever this sign glows, it means that our true master is either near one of us or he/she is summoning us."

"You should have the sign too, Avi." Grafl pointed out.

"What sign?" I asked them as I check myself, "I don't see it any-"

I stopped at that point before I notice in the mirror that my right eye had the same tattoo that Selena wore.

I screamed. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID THIS GET INTO MY EYE!"

Lance quickly covered my mouth to block my scream.

"News flash, we're still in the supermarket filled with people." He told me and pointing out that I was attracting attention, "Let's take this conversation somewhere else."

_*~Brave Frontier~*_

It didn't took too long to take the conversation at the Food Palace food court. In fact, we were only right behind it after all. But along the way there, Selena and Aem explained to me about who they were and about what this sign mean. Apparently, they're known as 'units' and they were part of the war between the four gods and the six kingdoms. But after the war was over, they said that they were transported to a different time year and that they stayed there for the next 14 years. Also, the sign that was on my eye, it was great grandmother's summoner sign that showed ownership to her units. She swore herself in a magic spell that when I was born, I would have to take her place as the new summoner. I sorta understood the whole explanation, except for one thing...

"How did I summoned you guys before?" I asked them.

"What do you mean?" Grafl asked before taking a sip of his soda.

"At the Nocturnal forest. How was I able to call you guys when I was in another dimension?"

"Simple. Do you still have that device that Jewel gave you?" Selena answered.

I search in both of my pockets and pulled out the device from my right side. "Yeah, why?"

"Usually the summoner would select the unit card first, next he or she pulls out the card from the device and swipe it downward or across the screen, and finally the summoner says the spell and the name of the unit in the card. However, you were able to do that without using any of those steps."

"Gee, that's a lot to remember in battle." I commented.

"Practice makes perfect.~" Vargas said.

I groaned.

_Hey great grandmother Cynthia. Can you here me from heaven right now? I don't know what you have in plan for me, but I can clearly see that my life will never be the same._


	7. Chapter 6: The Lone Knight

**_(Note: small reminder to all readers. This is a rated T for teens fanfic. Which means this story will have bad language, gruel bloody horror, and a little bit of sexually harassment. You've been warned.)_**

* * *

**_Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia_**

_Chapter 6: The Lone Knight_

These two days living in New Minstrel has been nothing but crazy surprises. To start off:  
1) I've discovered that my great grandmother was a summoner.  
2) She's also one of the warriors of Gaia.  
3) Since she's passed away, the powers that were left had passed down to me. So that means I'm the new summoner.  
4) My new friends are my units.  
All I wanted to be was a normal 18 year old woman and living a normal life in collage but unfortunately, fate lead me into this mess.

I shook off the events that had happened to me and resume back to moving my boxed items into my apartment. I didn't had much stuff nor I didn't had too much stuff I've packed but moving these boxes from one place to another is time consuming. The next item I carried was a medium sized but some what heavy Tv. I tried my best to grip on to the Tv but because of it's heavy weight, the Tv continues to slowly slip out of my hands. At any moment the Tv was ready to drop and break into small pieces until quickly the weight of the Tv got lighter. Someone else is carrying the Tv besides me.

"Hang on just a little longer, ok?" A cool male voice said to me. I wanted to know who this person is but since he was holding the other end of the Tv, I wasn't able to see him.

"Do you know where your apartment is at?" He asked.

"Oh! Its the second door on the left." I replied.

After a few minutes later, we were able to get inside my apartment and set the Tv against the living room wall. As we did that, I thanked the man for helping me with the Tv.

"No problem. I'm Raphael, by the way. Raphael Jackson." He replied before he set the Tv gently down to the ground.

Once I was able to see my helper, I was left breathless just looking at him appearance. He had short blue hair and ocean blue eyes that almost matched mines. He wore an icy blue polo shirt, two thin golden bracelet on his left wrist, light grey long pants, and electric blue and white shoes. He was absolutely cute and gorgeous.

"And your name is..." Raphael asked me, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Huh?! I'mm Avril T-titan." I shuddered. I couldn't help but to get nervous. I know that I'm used to talking to guys but for some reason, Raphael was different.

I really do hope I don't end up making a fool out of myself.

"Avril, huh? What a pretty name. Do you need help carrying the rest of your belongings?"

"S-sure. Thanks a lot."

And during these two hours, Raphael and I carrying in more of my belongs and placing them at an area I want them in. While we did that, Raphael and I continued chatting about probably anything that crossed our minds. He even talked about his whereabouts. Raphael was originally from Cordelica city until his oldest brother moved them here after their parents died from a car accident. Eventually after Raphael's 19th birthday, his oldest brother got into a car accident from a drunk driver and died. Now it's just him and his little eight year old brother, Alex living together. I felt really sorry for him but he reasured me that everything was ok for him. He must be really lonely being an adult with no parents or older brother to support him.

I quickly changed the subject to avoid catching more sadness and we resumed back to cheerful conversation. I really liked talking to Raphael a lot. We can both really relate to some of the things that had happened to us and share the same traits we have with one another. It never crossed my mind to talk about what had happened to me over these three days because we were having such a good time talking to one another. I mean, he wouldn't believe me about any of this. Right?

Eventually after another hour passed, we were finished moving all of my belongings inside my apartment. Well, everything except for one.

"Hey is this your sketch book?" Raphael asked while looking right inside my blue sketch book.

"No! Don't look at it please!" I pleaded before I ran up to him to get my sketch book until I tripped and fell right on top of him!

My face turned completely red once I realized that. "I'm so sorry, Raphael!"

"It's fine." He said calmly, "Surprisingly your a little heavier than you look."

Ouch. Can this day get any worse?

And at cue, the door flew open and out came a familiar face.

"Heya Avril! What's up?" Grafl greeted. "I came here to help out with your..." He slowly stopped his sentence as quickly notice the awkward position I was at. I could already feel awkward atmosphere entering and spreading throughout my apartment.

"Uhhh..." I shuddered while quickly getting off of Raphael, "Grafl, it's not what it looks like! I uhh..."

Ignoring my explanation, Grafl had already dashed up to the scene and kicked Raphael at the back of his head.

"Just the hell you think your doing sexually harassing Avril!"

_~*Few minutes later*~_

"There. All done."

I manage to bandage the wounds that Raphael had and let him rest on the couch in the living room. After Raphael was knocked out, I tried explaining to Grafl again what happened to us and whacked him with a dictionary for attacking my guest. The bump on his head still stings but I didn't cared much.

"You still didn't have to hit me with a dictionary, geez!" Grafl complained while rubbing the bump on his head.

"Yeah right!" I snapped at him, "You just had to react at the first thing you saw before you ever gave me a chance to explain myself! What's wrong with you?!"

"Ok ok. I'm sorry, alright? It's just that ever since you became my new master, I get a little overprotective for you."

"Did you always had to be this overprotective when my great grandmother was the summoner?" I asked.

"Heh heh, I guess sometimes." He replied, "As a unit, I always have to protect the summoner no matter what. Even if it cost my life."

I sighed. "Look, I know it's your job to always be there to protect me, but you shouldn't be so worried about me. I'm sorta used to being on my own for quite some time now."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

"... Alright. I trust you. I guess I'll just leave then." Grafl got up from his seat and walk up to the front. Before he left out the door he said, "By the way, you still have that phone?"

I reach into my pocket and pulled out my summoner's phone. "I got it!"

"Good! Don't lose it." Grafl reminded before he left out the door. Even after all the trouble Grafl caused ever since he came here, I smiled before he left. Grafl can little annoying at times, but he's really kind and honest towards the people he cares about. Even though he has weird way of showing it, I can see that side of him perfectly.

I heard slight groan coming from the couch. I looked from behind and saw that Raphael had finally woke up from his sleep. However long has he been asleep?

"Hey Raphael. How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Oww." He responded "I'm fine so far. Boy, that guy sure did kicked me hard."

"Yeah... I'm so sorry about that. My friend Grafl is little overprotective about me living alone."

"I see." Raphael said while slowly sitting up from the couch, "How long was I asleep?"

"Its about..." I trailed off while checking the time, "11:58 p.m. right now."

"Almost midnight!?" He asked as he got off the couch, "Oh no! I got to get home to Alex! He'll be already back from his friend's birthday party! Can I use your rest room to clean up myself?"

"Sure. It's the first door to the right."

As he left to the rest room, I recheck the time from my phone again and the time was now 12:00. Oh no! Raphael's going to see the teleporting mirror! I rushed towards the door and knocked on it quickly.

"Raphael! Whatever you do, don't-" I was interrupted as the door swinged open by Raphael.

"Don't what?" He asked before he soon notice that the mirror began to move again. This time the blurry screen showed a man with yellow lightning spiky hair and wore a black tied band on his head.

"Avril... what is this?" He asked me.

"It's the urban legend." I replied, "And it's showing your fate!"

"My fate?"

_You are not alone._

"Huh? Who was that?!" Raphael asked while looking around the area.

_You were never alone to begin with._

Did that just came... from the mirror?!

_No matter where I am, I will always be there for you. Don't ever forget that, Raphael._

Suddenly, the mirror stopped moving and return back to its original state.

"Raphael?" I asked, "Was that-"

"My great grandfather..." he answered, "Karl."

* * *

Character info time!

Avril Titan

Age: 18

Summoner's sign: The shining star

Side weapon: a rapier sword

Her unit team: Burning Vargas, Ice Selena, Vine Pike Lance, Sky Boss Grafl, and Champion Aem

Hobbies: Reading books and creating manga pages of her stories

Info: A bright, spiritful, and kind young lady. Avril is collage freshman and is majoring in fine art to become an Manga artist. Recently, she's moved into New Minstrel to begin her collage work two years after her Great grandmother Cynthia passed away. Eventually during her times living in New Minstrel, Avril soon discovers that her great grandmother has given her the abilities to summon units at her will and has become the new warrior of Gaia.

Love interest: Raphael Jackson (coming soon)


	8. Chapter 7: You're not Alone

_**Chapter 7: You're never alone**_

Raphael's great grandfather is Karl?! My great grandmother Cynthia was a friend of his! But why didn't he tell me that?

"I need to leave." Raphael said as he dashed out to the door. I tried to stop him but he had already left. I wonder what happened to him?

_~*Brave Frontier*~_

This morning, I decided to call all my units for a meeting at the La Veda café about last night events. I wanted to know more about the warriors of Gaia more so that maybe I can help Raphael out with whatever he had on his mind. Before he left last night, he looked really concerned and scared about what he saw in the mirror. I've gotten even more worried about him ever since then.

"Hey, do you guys know who were the rest of the Warriors of Gaia besides Cynthia?" I asked them.

"Let me think." Selena starts off, "Cynthia was one of the warriors. There was also Lugina, Seria, and Karl."

So Raphael's great grandfather was one of the warriors after all.

"Why did you ask?" She asked.

"Because yesterday I meet his great grandson, Raphael Jackson." I said.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that the blue haired kid was actually Karl's kid?!" Grafl blurted.

I nodded my head.

"Aww man! I really hope Karl's spirit doesn't start haunting me because of that. I'll have to remember to apologies him when I see him."

"Speaking of which, where is Raphael?" Lance asked me.

"I don't know. I don't have his phone number nor I don't know where he lives." I answered, "But I have another question. What team did Karl had?"

"Karl's unit squad had Knight Will, Lava, and his starter unit Thunder Eze." Aem answered.

"Did you guys ever contacted Karl's unit squad after you all fell into this world?"

"We tried looking for then, but never found any of them." Vargas answered.

"Guys, we need to go to the Gaia Supermarket now!" Lance blurted out as he got off his seat.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Drevas just sense someone trying to get into the mirror."

_Say what?!_

**~*BRAVE FRONTIER*~**

We quickly made it to Gaia Supermarket as fast as we could and rushed off to the furniture section. Once we got there, Raphael was tieing himself with rope and tied the other end on a brown couch. Was Raphael planning to enter the Tv?

"Raphael, what are you doing?" I asked him, trying to get his attention.

Raphael quickly notice us. "Oh hey Avril! I see you're with your friends today."

"Hey kid, what were just about to do?" Vargas questioned him, "You know about the mirror's secret too?"

"Uhh... I..." Raphael starts off until he lets out a defeated sigh, "Yes. I know about the mirror 's secret as well. After what I saw last night, I remembered that same person that was on the mirror appearing one of dreams lately. In each of my dreams, I kept seeing five different people that I couldn't see clearly; telling me that I was never alone. I didn't know if that was a sign or a call, but I wanted to see for myself if they really exists."

"Selena, you don't think..." Aem asked before he was cut off.

"We don't know from sure." She answered before turning towards Raphael, "But if you're that willing to go find those people that appeared in your dreams, at least let us come with you."

"But why?" Raphael asked.

"Crossing over to that world will be dangerous to go alone. Please allow us to join with you in case you run into trouble."

"I'm not sure still." Raphael replied, worried about my safety.

"Don't worry about me." I reassured him, "Since you already know about the mirror's secret, I might as well come clean too. You may not believe it but I'm actually a summoner. I can summon other people called units to help me out on whatever I need."

"Is this true?" Raphael asked in disbelief.

"It is so! I'll prove it!" I turn to my unit squad, "How do I make my sign glow, again?"

"That only works when you're actually summoning someone, genius." Lance answered.

"We're going to leave into the mirror anyways, so how about returning us back to the phone?" Grafl suggested.

"Good idea." I grabbed my summoner's phone from my pocket and tapped on the 'return units' icon.

"Return units." I said as my unit vanished into the phone.

"Woah!" Raphael said in amazement.

I turned back to Raphael. "Now you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Good. We should get going now while we still have the chance."

And with a nod in agreement, Raphael and I enter inside mirror together.

_~*Brave Frontier*~_

After we entered inside the mirror, the area we landed in was way different than the one I fell in. We were at a field filled with many varieties of flowers. The weather was at a warm temperature and the wind blew at a gental pace. Are we at different land now?

"This place..." Raphael said while looking around the field, "...it looks so familiar. I remember dreaming about this place. It's where those five different people were standing at."

"I wonder what this place is?" I asked.

Suddenly my summoner's phone rung in my pocket. I grabbed it to answer the call on video chat mode and the screen appeared with Grafl in it.

"What's up Grafl?" I answered.

"Hey! The place we're in is called Mt. Wistorea." Grafl explained, " Most Nymphs live around this area during the summer and spring times for the flowers. But there's also Minotuars that roam around this area as well and destroy anything they see. So be careful wandering around here."

"I will. If I run into trouble, I'll summon you guys ok?"

"Understood Master Avril. This is Grafl signing out."

"Stop calling me Master!" The video chat mode was already turned off before I could tell him that.

"Avril!" Raphael said while walking towards me, "I've looked everywhere in this place and I couldn't find any one of those people who were in my dreams."

"Well, they did appeared in your dreams." I replied, "So high chances they might not really be at all."

"No." Raphael disagreed, "That can't be right! I know those people are still here! I can feel it! Maybe we need to look harder."

"Or maybe you shouldn't look at all."

Just then, four oversized bulls, each carrying an axe on their hands, confronted us. I'm guessing these guys are tallest one of the group snickered at us.

"Well, well, well." It said, "Looks like two little sheeps got separate from their herd."

"Hey boss, since our old toys got worn out, how about we take them as our new toys." The minotuar next to him suggested.

_I'm not cool about being anyone's toy now!_

"Yay! They can be our new rag dolls!" The shortest one added.

Raphael stepped in front of me. "Back off! We're not being anyone's toy, so just go away!"

"Well don't you have a smart mouth, pipsqueak!" The boss minotuar said as grab Raphael by his collar shirt, "You 'oughta watch what your sayin or you'll get burned!"

That's when the boss minotuar threw Raphael two meters behind me. I shouted his name and rush towards him but the boss minotuar grabbed me by my wrist.

"Hey now. Why settle with a wimpy loner like him when you can hang out with us." It said.

_How dare you!_

I yanked my arm away from that creep's hand. "Raphael is not a loner, you baster! I rather be with my friend instead of join your lousy group!"

I rush back to Raphael's side. "Are you ok, Raphael?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied while struggling to stand up, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"It's fine. But what I said out there, I really mean it."

"Mean what? I'm not-"

"I know you're not a loner but sometimes, you seem to act like it. Even though you're parents and your older brother is gone, you shouldn't let that cloud your mind. There other people out there who still care about you, including your little brother and me. I want you to realize that."

Raphael thought about it and then began to look down at the ground while trying to hid the tears that were forming from his eyes.

"You're right." He said, "Everything that you said was true. Ever since my parents and my older brother died, I felt that my life was falling apart. I've once believed that my propose of being here was to be left alone to die. But no matter what, there people out there who are willing to be there by my side."

"Including me." I added as reached out to his hand and held it.

Raphael wiped off the the tears from his face before looking up at me. "Yeah. Including you too."

Suddenly, a blue light began to glow from the front side of his hand, which I was still holding. I uncovered it and saw a spell circle with a moon in the middle of it. This must be Raphael's sign. He's a summoner!

"Raphael..." I said to him, "You're a summoner just like me!"

"I am?" He asked in surprise. That's when the vibrant shine from the sign's glow flew down towards his palm and blew off a blue summoner's phone into hand.

"I am!"

"Aww crud! Those guys are summoners, boss!" One of the minotuar said, "What do we do?!"

"Don't be intimidated by these pipsqueaks!" The boss minotuar said, "We do what we always do! Attack!"

"Raphael, get ready to summon your units." I told him.

"Right now?!" He asked.

"Don't worry, just watch what do."

As Selena instructed me before, I tapped 'Unit Squad' icon, selected two of my units, and pulled their cards out of the phone.

"I call upon thee from the world once known as Grand Gaia." I repeated the words from my great grandmother, "I summon you to my sight!" I swipe the two cards across the phone to active them, "Awaken, Champion Aem and Burning Vargas!"

Quickly a fire and light vortex appeared and shed off both Vargas and Aem at the scene.

"You called?" Vargas asked.

"Those minotuars, hold them off while I get Raphael started." I told.

"As you wish." Aem answered as he draw out his sword and charges into battle.

"With pleasure!" Vargas replied as he also draws his sword and charges into battle.

Turned back to Raphael. "Now it's your turn! Summon your units!"

"I don't know if can though!" He said What if it doesn't work?!"

"But you have to try!" I snapped at him.

"Ok...but-"

_You're already in danger so why hesitate?!_

Huh?! Who was that? It sounded like it was a rough male's voice.

"That voice!" Raphael exclaimed, "It's the same one that was in my dreams."

_Do not be afraid to summon us, master._

That was another male's voice.

_That's right! Now hurry up and use our powers!_

And that was a woman's voice!

"Ok. If you all say so, here goes!" Raphael said as does the the same sequence I did, " I call upon thee from the world once known as Grand Gaia! I summon you to my sight! Awaken, Lava, Knight Will, and Thunder Eze!"

That's when another vortex of fire, lightning, and light appeared and shed off three units. The first man had green short hair and blue turquoise eyes. He wore a light blue and yellow armored uniform, a black and yellow shield in one hand, and a sword that matched the armor in the other hand.

The other man was one we saw in the mirror last night. He wore a black tunic shirt, black pants, a blue cloth belt, silver shoes, and carried a sword that looks more like a spear.

Finally, there was a woman with bark brown long hair and violent red eyes. She wore a long black, grey, and red sleeveless battle jacket covering a blue one piece shirt, black long arm sleeves, black and red shoes, and carried a grey and silver sword.

This must be Karl's unit squad!

"About time." Eze said.

* * *

Character Info Time!

Raphael Jackson

Age: 19

Summoner's sign: The solar full moon

Side weapon: Spear

His unit team: Lava, Knight Will, and Thunder Eze

Hobbies: Practicing spear skills, collecting comic books, and helping those in need

Info: A kind and benevolent young man. Ever since the death his beloved older brother, Ceil, Raphael's maturity level has grown far more higher than any ordinary teenager. Also during his collage years, Raphael continues to work at two jobs just to support him and his little brother, Alex. Not even once in his life, Raphael has ever asked anyone if he needed help.

Love interest: Avril Titan


	9. Chapter 8: Reunited at Last

**_Chapter 8: Reunited At Last_**

_(Story P.O.V)_

"Aw dangit! These minotuars don't know when to give up!" Vargas said as he struggles to repeal most of the minotuar's attacks.

"Don't give up just yet, Vargas!" Aem replied while dodging the boss minotuar thunder attacks. "We need to keep holding them here so that Summoner Raphael can summon his units!"

"He already did, Aem."

Suddenly, Knight Will appeared out of no where and slashes the boss minotuar at his back. As it screams in pain, Will quickly stabs it through his chest and let's the minotuar disintegrates into ashes.

"Knight Will?" Aem questions.

"Good to see you again, Champion Aem." Will replied with a smile.

"Huh? Knight Will's back?!" Vargas asked without even noticing the a minotuar was about to attack him until Lava swoops in and slashes upward at it. Thus also returning it into dust.

"Don't get sidetracked at battle, soldier!" Lava commented with a smirk.

"Good to see you too, Lava." Vargas replied with a comeback smirk.

"Everyone, get back!" Eze commands them he builds up electrical currents into his sword.

"Ganging up on the weak is unforgivable crime that shouldn't go unpunished!" Eze shoutes at the two remaining minotuars before charging at them, "_**THUNDER EXECUTION!**_"

And with one slash of his sword, lightning stuck down upon the two minotuars which cause them to disintegrate into dust.

"Remember your place."

_(Avril's P.O.V)_

That was so amazing! Those guys were incredibly strong! I hate admit it but Raphael's team is a lot stronger than mines. And I bet Raphael feels the same I do. He was left speechless after that overwhelming battle.

"Good job, you guys!" I complimented as Raphael and I walked up to the group, "You all were great!"

"Thank you, ma'am." Eze replied before facing toward Raphael, "You must be Raphael Jackson, right?"

"Yes sir." Raphael said.

Eze places his hand on Raphael's shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad to finally meet you in person. Our old master, Karl, had told us that when he dies, all of his remaining powers would be passed down to you. So as of now, you are our new summoner, Master Raphael."

"You're new summoner?" Raphael asked, shocked, "I... I'm glad to hear that, but I not sure if this is right. I mean, out of all the relatives I know, why did he choose me?"

"Hmm. We asked him the same question when he told us about this, but he never gave us an answer." Lava explained, we were wondering if you knew why."

"Perfect. I get to be the new summoner without any reasons why. Great grandfather Karl, why did you choose me?" Raphael sighed.

_At least I'm not the only who's wondering that as well._

_~*Brave Frontier*~_

After a few more explanations about being a summoner and what they do, we all left Mt. Wistorea and came back to our world. Once we did, Eze, Will, and Lava's clothes changed during the crossover.

Eze still wore his same black head band but only his outfit changed, including his shoes. He wore a sleeveless black jean jacket covering a yellow short sleeve shirt, dark grey long pants, and black and yellow shoes.

Will looked totally different without his armor or his helmet. He wore sunglasses on his head, a light green polo shirt, long grey pants, and white shoes.

Finally, Lava wore a black leather jacket covering a fiery red tank top, red painted nails, long black pants, and black and red boots.

"We're back at last!" I said with a yawn. I never thought that summoning units to battle would take so much energy out of person. And probably Raphael feels the same way too.

"I still can't believe that this is really happen to me." Raphael said, "One day I was just a regular collage student trying to rebuild my life again and now, I'm new coming summoner."

"Don't worry. It's hard to take in on the first day." I told him with a smile, "You'll get use to it."

"Big bro, there you are!"

There was a little boy's voice coming from ahead. Eventually, the boy came out from around the corner and dashed up to Raphael's side. It he was a little six year old with a darker blue hair and innocent green eyes. He only wore a yellow short sleeve shirt, white shorts, and yellow and white shoes. This must be Raphael's little brother, Alex.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Raphael asked him, " I thought I told you to stay at home until I came back."

"I was but you were gone for so long, so I decided to go find you."

Raphael looked at the time on his watch and sighed. "Well, I have been gone for a long time so I've must made you very worried. I'm sorry Alex."

"It's ok big bro." Alex replied with a smile.

_Aww! That's so sweet!_

Eventually, Alex notice me standing beside Raphael.

"Big bro, who is that lady?" He asked, "Is she you're girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?!" Raphael answered while blushing incredibly hard, "N-no! She's just a friend! And her name is Avril."

"Really?." Alex turn over to me, "So your Avril! You're a lot prettier then how big bro described you. Yesterday he could stop talking about you all night."

"No I didn't! You're hearing things!"

Suddenly, a small group of chuckles came both sides of our units. This made Raphael blush even more.

"Don't laugh at me, will ya!" Raphael shouted in embarrassment.

"I think it's sweet, Raphael." I try to complimented him but I think I just made matters worst.

"GAH! Alex, I think it's time to-"

Alex had already walked up to our units and introduce himself. "Hi everyone! I'm Alex. What's your names?"

The units also introduced themselves before Raphael had to tell him it was time for them to go.

"We should all probably go home and rest too." I suggested. Everyone agreed and went on their separate ways.

_Hey Great grandmother Cynthia. Can you hear me from heaven right now? At first I thought that being a summoner was going to be difficult but now, I think I can handle it. So please continue watching over me, ok? And also can you watch over my friends too? I would really appreciate it. Thank you._

* * *

_**Hey everyone! I know this is like a really short notice for a new chapter but I'm preparing to special two-part crossover chapter with a friend of mine from Brave Frontier wiki. His (or her I think) username is Lancin Seikaze. He also has a fanfic story about his Oc unit. So if you have some spare time, go check out his fanfic on Brave Frontier wiki. See ya for now! ^^**___


	10. Special chapter 9

_**Now... the moment you've all been waiting for! The first ever crossover chapter of 'Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia' and 'A Traveler from Another Dimension' (created by Lancin Seikaze for Brave Frontier wiki). Special thanks to Windsoul and Lancin for planning the whole crossover chapter! Be sure to drop by to his page and give them a shout! Now relax and enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to comment! ^^**_

* * *

(Special crossover chapter created by Jan10KH and Lancin Seikaze) (Part 1)

Chapter 9: The Rune Units of Myria

Part 1: Rune Units and Evolutions

_(Avril's P.O.V)_

This morning, Selena called and told me that she wanted to have a meeting at the La Veda café. She wanted to talk about some training for Raphael and I, since we're newly summoners. I accepted the invite and told her that I would be there in ten minutes. However, I ended up coming there earlier than I predicted. So now, I'm the only one at the café doing nothing but sketching in my sketch book to kill time.

I usually sketch out some of the events that happen to me in the past, so I started drawing a battle scene where all my units fought against skeleton soldiers. Drawing Selena, Lance, and Grafl was easy to do but trying drawing Aem and Vargas's armor was very difficult. I'm still trying practice more on drawing medieval armories. But I've been improving a lot since then. I think.

I was almost done with the whole battle scene until I felt something or someone leaning over to at my drawings. I slightly began to blush until eventually he spoke, "That's really good, Avril. Do you want to be an artist?"

I turned to where the voice came from and it was actually Grafl and Lance standing behind me.

"Yes and no." I replied while still blushing, "I'm actually trying to become a Manga/Comic artist."

"Well you're really getting good at it." Lance complimented while taking my sketch book to get a better look, "Was this at the Nocturnal forest?"

I nodded my head in response. After a moment, Lance began to turn the pages in my sketch book and continue to look at more of my drawings.

"All of these drawings are great! They're all very detailed." Lance said.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"Can I see you're drawings too?"Grafl asked.

"Sure."

Eventually after a couple of hours of conversations about my drawings, one by one everyone showed up at the café for the meeting. Once we were settle down, Selena begins the meeting.

"Now that everyone's here, let's us begin with the meeting." Selena starts off, "Since Avril and Raphael are now newly summoners, I think it's about time we give them special summoner's training. But, we need to know if we're going to train daily, once every other day, or weekly?"

"Our college classes is going to start next week, so Avril and I will only be out at around 5:45p.m." Raphael said, "So how about we train at around 6 every once in a while."

"Hmm, I guess that'll have to do." Selena agreed "I have a question." I asked,"What will we be doing on these special summoner's training?"

"Nothing too difficult." Vargas replied.

"The special training is basically about showing you two the basics of what a summoner uses and the abilities they can do." Lava added.

"And you get to use a weapon of your own!" Eze added also.

"A w-weapon?" I shuddered. I'm not much of a athletic type, so learning how to fight won't be easy for me.

"You're not scared of using one, are you?" Grafl asked me.

"No." I lied.

Yes. Yes I am.

"Good to hear!" Vargas said, "I guess telling you that you're going to learn sword fighting will be easier than I expect it."

What!?

"Of course your going to need coach to help you on this, so I've token the liberty to take the position. So try not to worry too much about this, Avi."

"Ok." I replied.

Oh great! I'm gonna end up getting someone into a hospital!

"And what will learn how to use?" Raphael asked.

"Probably just using spears." Lava answered, "It really shouldn't be too hard since Lance and Eze will teach you."

"Ok then. So when will we be starting training?"

"Right now!" Selena answered.

"Right now!?" I asked, "But where?"

"You'll see."

~*Brave Frontier*~

After awhile of traveling, we all went to the Gaia Supermarket and entered inside the mirror into Selena's homeland. The area was amazingly tropical and very beautiful! The beach water was crystal clear and the sand was white and soft. Also there's an aquatic castle and village right by a beach too! Selena said that this place is called the Sama kingdom.

"For now, let's start training here." Selena said as she points to the beach. Once we all walked over to the beach, the special training began.

"Ok, lesson one: Card types." Selena begins, "The most important thing that all summoners should know about is what types of cards he or she uses. However, there are only three types of cards to use. Unit cards, ability cards, and supporter cards. Unit cards allows you to summon any five units that you either captured or summon from the gates."

"What gates?" I asked.

"The rare summon gates." Lava answered, "It allows you to resurrect any random units that had occurred in the past. But to that, you'll have to find five rare rainbow gems to summon the gates."

"The next card type is called ability cards." Selena continued, "Ability cards allows you to help the units in any sort of way. Rather if it's to make the unit grow stronger or evolve to it's new form. Finally there's the supporter cards. It's similar to the the unit card but allows you to add sixth unit to squad."

"Another question: how come Raphael and I don't have anything ability or supporter cards?" I asked.

"You guys are still beginner summoners. So I'll take time for you guys to get ability and supporter cards." Vargas answered, "Now, let's get on to the real thing! Battle training!"

Gulp.

The group was split up into two groups. One group was more focus on sword fighting and the other was on spearmenship. Vargas only did was an introduction on what swords and how it's the most commonly used in Grand Gaia. He even allowed me to hold his sword to determine whether I'm good for a heavy sword or a light sword. However, I was only able to hold the sword for five seconds until the weight of the sword caused me to fall. Once I got back up, it was already determined that I'm more suited for a light sword.

Eventually after two hours of weapon training, we all decided to take a break. Finally! Now I can sit down and catch a my breath of awhile.

"I see you're making progress." Lance complimented sarcasticly.

"Shut up." I growled, "It's just the first day of special so none this matter at moment."

Lance chuckled. "You're almost starting to remind about certain person I remember before."

"Who?"

"Another guy named Lancin. Him and traveling partner, Windsoul, are currently traveling around Grand Gaia. I believe they're known as rune units."

My curiosity is rising.

"What's rune magic?"I asked.

"Hmm, if remembered, I believe it's possesses very rare magic that has unkown potential. However, those type of units only exists in another world called Myria and is even rarely found there." Lance explains.

"Where's Myria?" Raphael asked as he overheard the conversation, "And what does it look like?"

"Don't know." Lance answered.

"If you guys want to, I can contact them right now so you can ask them." Selena suggested.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind. But you may have to do that after the special training."

"Why not now?"

"Because when it comes to training, Eze and Vargas won't let anyone stop for one minute, unless it's break time." Lance explained.

Aww man! I really wish I could talk to the rune units right now.

Suddenly, something ringed across the air. It wasn't coming from my cellphone or my summoner's phone. But the sound came from blue gem that Selena was holding. The glowed into brightly colored blue and and Selena spoke to it.

"Hello, this is Selena speaking." She answered.

"Hi Selena, it's me Lancin." A male voice replied.

That was ironic.

"Oh! It's good to hear you again Lancin. How's it going you and Windsoul so far?"

"We're almost out of the Sama kingdom so far. It's just that we have a question to ask you." female's voice answered.

"Ok but before you do that, there someone I want you guys to meet. You see, there's these two summoners that I'm working with and they wanted to talk you two."

"Summoners?" Lancin asked, surprised.

"Yes. Their names are Avril and Raphael. Avril happens to be my new summoner and Raphael is is Eze's summoner." Selena explained, "They were wondering if you guys could talk them and answer some questions."

"Hey! What about training!?" Eze whined.

"It can wait." Lance answered.

"Sure we don't mind." Lancin answered.

With that being answered, Selena handed the blue glowing gem over to me and said to hold on to it. As Raphael walked over and stood beside me, I began to asking Lancin and Windsoul a bunch of questions about rune magic and their homeland Myria. Surprisingly, they were able to answered all of my questions and explained why they are traveling in Grand Gaia. Because there was still so much curiosity in me, I asked Lancin this last question.

"Hey Lancin, can meet you and Windsoul in person?"

_~*Meanwhile*~ _

_(Lancin P.O.V)_

She wants to meet us in person? That's a surprising question. I looked over to Windsoul and wondered if she knew what I should do. Windmill only gave me shrug of her shoulders in replied.

"Uhmm. For what exactly?" I asked her.

"To show me some of your rune magic, of course." She answered, "I'm really interested about rune magic."

I put some time to think about it. "Well... sure. But we may to travel back to the Sama kingdom and find you guys. Selena, can you tell us where-"

"Lancin look out!" Windsoul shouted as a skeleton knight attacked us from behind. We were able to dodge it but the blue gem that was still connected to Avril and Selena was dropped to ground. This caused the gem to lose it's glow and terminating the signal.

"Hey! I was still talking to someone!" I said to it as he drawed his sword to charged Rune Magic.

"Eliminate rune units."the skeleton knight said.

"Oh yeah." Windsoul replied, "You and what army?"

Suddenly, 19 other skeleton knights appeared out of the shadows and surrounded us.

"Oh... that army." Windsoul said.

_~*Meanwhile*~ _

_(Avril's P.O.V)_

"Lancin? What happened over there? Lancin!" I said to the gem but the glow of the gem had already darken. Which means that the signal was lost.

"What happened?" Selena asked me.

"I don't know. Something or someone just attacked Lancin and Windsoul and interrupt the signal."

Worried, Selena toke the gem back and tries to contact them again. No signal still.

"Everyone, special training is over for the day." She announced.

"What! But why?!" Vargas asked.

"We've got trouble."

**~*BRAVE FRONTIER*~**

After an hour of Selena tracing the signal, we ended up at a large beach cove area. There we spotted two other units, I'm guessing those are Lancin and Windsoul, fighting off against 20 skeleton knights. Oh no! Not those guys again!

"Crap! They've almost got those two surrounded!" Eze said as we watched the skeleton knights overpowering the two rune units.

"Come on!" Selena said as she draws her sword, "We have to help them!"

"Right!" We all agreed and charged off to battle.

_(Story P.O.V)_

As Avril and Raphael's units rushed off to battle, they stood by the sidelines and watches as the battle against the 20 skeleton knights began. The two summoners did wished that they could go out and fight along with them but they still unarmed and had no weapons to fight with. All they could do is watch the battle and wait until they were needed.

Meanwhile, the battle continued to rage on as the units fought hard against the 20 skeleton knights. However during the battle, Selena spotted a hooded figure in the distance running off. She was prepared to chase after it until Selena noticed the her squad units and the rune units were still at battle.

"Whoever that hooded person was, he or she must be the cause of bringing these skeleton knights knights here." Selena said to herself, "I could after it and stop him once and for all, but the others will be in even more grave danger then they are now. I can't just abandoned them like this! I have to stay and help them all!"

Suddenly, something glowed right above Avril's head. She looks up and sees a bright blue water bubble floating gently down in front of her. Once the glowing bubble was placed down at her hands, it automatically popped and revealed it true form. It was ability card but not just an ordinary ability card. This was water evolution card.

"Whoa!" She said in amazement, "Is this... an ability card?"

"I think so." Raphael guessed,"Try using it!"

"Ok. Here goes nothing!" Avril swipes the card down across her summoner's phone and chats a new spell.

"I call upon thee to the crystal hearted kingdom of Sama. I beg thee to grant Ice Selena the power to grow unto her new form. Water evolution! Ice Queen Selena!"

Suddenly a vortex of glowing water surrounds and cover Selena's entire body. During her transformation, everyone who was still at battle stopped and watched as Selena's evolution was complete. Eventually, the glowing water slowly washes away and uncovered Selena in her new form.

Her blue hair had grew even longer than once before, along with her outfit and sword. She also wore a new hair with two larger roses on one side and a thin white flowing cloth reaching only half of her hair. This was declared that she was no longer Ice Selena but now Ice Queen Selena.

"Amazing!" Lancin awed.

"So this is unit evolution, huh?" Windsoul said also, "But how is that even-"

"Raaagh!" A skeleton charges at Windsoul to stab him but quickly he dodges the attack.

"Lets talk about that after we get rid of these guys." Windsoul suggested.

"Agreed." Lancin answered and resumed back to battle.

The battle quickly resumed back and got even more intense than before. Luckily for the unit, they had the upper hand since Selena had grown even more stronger than before. In fact, they were actually able to finish off 10 of the skeleton knights and turned them back to dust. The last 10 of them were left up to Selena.

"Please leave it to me!" She said as rushing water began to envelop her sword.

"This time, you won't ever harm my friends ever again!" She growled at the skeleton knights and began preparing to do an upward slash. As she charges at the skeleton knights, Selena shouts her brave burst, "BLIZZARD PAIN!" This creates a massive yet sharp waves of water at the skeleton knights and causes them to be cut in half. Thus quickly returning then into dust.

"Toché." She said to the defeated skeleton knights.

* * *

**_Part 2: The Mad God Descends_**

* * *

_(Story P.O.V)_

Finally the battle against the 20 skeleton knights was over. It was an intense battle but the units were able to defeat all of the skeleton knights thanks to Ice Selena's new form. As Lancin lowers his hand he heard a mysterious voice coming from behind him.

"2 Times already... Persistent bunch.. Soon..."

Lancin knew who that was but decided to ignore it for now.

_(Avril's P.O.V)_

That was amazing! This was first time I've ever seen an evolution transformation like that before. The ability card that I just used was actually a water evolution card after all! Now, Ice Queen Selena is even more powerful than she was in her original form.

"Selena, you were incredible!" Raphael complimented.

"Thank you." Selena said while slightly blushing.

"What was that transformation all about?" Windsoul asked her.

"Oh yeah, this is the first time you and Lancin saw an evolution take place." Selena replied.

"An evolution?" Lancin asked.

"It's like when a certain unit reaches it's maximum strength and evolves into it's new form." I explained, "Or sometimes units often evolves when they've come into realization that may have effect his or her life."

For once, great grandmother Cynthia's lessons actually taught me something.

"Interesting." Lancin commented, "I wish I, I mean we could evolve into a new form too but we can't."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because without summoners, we aren't able to evolve like other units. Only get stronger." Windsoul explained.

I see. I didn't know that rules for summoners and units applied to every unit in Grand Gaia. I wonder what would have happened if someone were to break that rule? Who knows?

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Lancin said, "Those skeleton knights. They didn't just appeared out of no where. They were sent here to ambush us by something or someone."

"What! But who would want to get rid of you guys?" Raphael asked.

"A mad God named Zebra."

"WHAT!" Our units yelled in union, shocked.

"Who's Zebra?" I asked.

"He's one of the gods that we've fought against along time ago!" Grafl explained, "Zebra's attacks struck fear in the hearts of those it fought during the great war. He's often mistaken for a death god because of how he harvests the souls of his victims with his right hand after slaying them with the sword in his left."

Gulp!

"If that's what he did in past, I really hate to see him in action." I shuddered. How can someone so evil be alive after all these years!?

"But if we don't do anything about this, Zebra will continue attacking more innocent people." Lava pointed out.

"That's why I have a plan on how we can defeat Zebra once and for all." Lancin explained, "Here's how it goes: We'll all form a Raid Party in which we all team up and go find where Zebra is currently hiding."

"That sounds good so far but how are we going to find Zebra if we don't know where to start?"I asked him.

"Don't worry. I can trace down Zebra's dark aura that he left out while he escaped. Once after that-"

Before Lancin could continue in with his plan, a bright flash of light appeared in front of him and Windsoul and revealed two floating cards. One had Lancin's Battle stance in it and One had Windsoul's supporting stance in it. Each card had GUEST/RAID written on it and an empty tab for which seemed to be where the stars are. What kind of cards are those?

"Is this another ability card?" I asked as the two cards floated right into Lancin's hand."

"I don't think so." Raphael answered, "This may be supporter card for raid parties, I think."

"What is that?" Windsoul asked, mentioning the supporter cards.

"Oh! Those are summoner's cards. Raphael and I use these to summon our units or even help them in with ability or supporter cards." I explained to her.

"I see." Lancin said as he walked over and hands the cards to me, "Here. Try and use these cards to summon us."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, summon us just for this time. I have a plan remember." Lancin reassured me.

"...Ok."

I toke a deep breath before I said the spell for summoning.

"I call upon thee from the world once known as Grand Gaia. I summon you to my sight. Awaken! Lancin and Windsoul!"

And just like that, two glowing marks appeared on Lancin and Windsoul's shoulders. Once the glowing marks slowly decreased, it looked like... they were my summoner's sign. So that's what the cards does.

"Incredible." Selena awed.

"Welcome to the team!" Grafl greeted, "For now."

"Thanks I guess." Lancin replied, "Now back to the plan."

_~*Brave Frontier*~_

After Lancin explained there rest of the plan, which was to ambush Zebra at his place, we all went on with the search and let Lancin on the lead. We've encountered lots of Dark monsters along the way that wanted to block our path, but they were no match for our raid party. Eventually, we reached to the end of the mark.

The trail ended up at the white and golden gate, protecting a large town. Windsoul informed us that this the La Veda Republic. This was one of the town her and Lancin needed to go but they decided not to go in. They were really determine on finding the threat that has been trying to kill them. For some reason, Lancin sense a dark aura that gave him a large hint that Zebra is at the heart of the ruins of La Veda. We all stopped for a moment and decided that we should investigate the ruins first if there are monsters.

At that moment, Raphael and I decided that we should summon Will and Aem, since they used to live there. Once we did, Will and Aem had already sense that something was terribly wrong at the La Veda Republic.

"Aem and I will go check the front gate and see if it's safe to go in. The rest of you stay here until we say so." Will informed us.

"Mind if me and Windsoul come with? In case of any more undead skeletons decided to ambush you guys." Lancin asked.

"I don't mind. Thanks for the help."

And so, Will, Aem, Lancin, and Windsoul left the group and went off to check the front gates of La Veda. Eventually after a couple of minutes later, Lancin and Windsoul came back and inform us that it we safe to go in.

"Wait! Where's Will and Aem?" Grafl asked.

Suddenly a huge sound of swords clashing and war cries came from beyond the great wall. The group quickly dashed to the front gate and entered inside the town, only to find ourselves in a complete chaos. Some of the buildings were either completely or partially destroyed and most of the citizens were brutally injured, horribly poison, or viciously killed. I can't believe that Zebra would do actually do this much destruction to this town. He's horrible!

The party quickly notice that Aem and Will were fight off hordes of dark monsters. We rushed into battle but Will and Aem fighting off hordes of dark monsters. They were too many and they had nothing to do, every monster was blocking our way.

" Zebra is more important! Run now and we'll hold them off " Aem informed us.

With that, Will and Aem let out a loud shout and swung their large swords sidewards clearing a way for the other party.

"Hurry!" Will and Aem shouted.

Off ran and thanked them rushing up the stairs. Before I did, I saw a white and golden spear and rapier lying on the ground. I didn't know who it belong, so decided to take them with me for when Raphael and I have to fight Zebra. Hopeful the owner won't mind letting me barrow it.

As we continued tracking down Zebra, I could no longer hear the clashing swords. Lancin announced that the dark aura is getting stronger, which means we're getting closer. Finally after reaching the top, there saw a dark sinister figure waiting for us. That must be Zebra.

(Lancin's story speaking style)

Lancin: Huff... Huff... Finally! I've seen you from earlier. Riding a sea dragon and running off before.

Windsoul: Why are you trying to kill us!?

Zebra: HAHA! I see. You still know little about this world. You... I sense nothing within you but I have sensed your power from when you used that tower's teleporter.

Lancin: (Thinking) Tch. To think that our aura was given off that time.

Windsoul: What of our power? We are just trying to get back to our world!

Zebra: You are not from this world, not even this universe. The potential you possess has the power to bring demise to my master! Unknown magic... A Great threat... You two must die along with THEM!

Zebra then noticed Raphael and I from a far.

"Well well well. So you two must be the new warriors of Gaia, I presume." Zebra said, "Let me guess, Blondie is Cynthia's great granddaughter and blue Jay is Karl's great grandson."

"I have a name ya know!" I complained to him.

"I know, but I just wanted to say that just to irritate you!" Zebra pointed out. "I still can't believe that out of all the people in the world, that idiotic Cynthia and her useless friend Karl choose you two to take their place. Have they finally lost it?"

"Shut up! That is not true!" Raphael yelled, furious.

"But I guess there is a bright side of this predicament." Zebra continued, "Those two are finally dead at last! Ha ha ha! They're finally six feet under!"

That's one comment too many!

"Shut up, you baster!" I shouted, also furious, "Cynthia and Karl happens to be the the greatest warriors that ever lived! I won't let you keep disrespecting their name or destroyed any more towns ever again! We will defeat you!"

Zebra laughs evilly.

"You all think you can stop me?!" Zebra pulls out his two side end sword with one hand and regenerates his dark powers with the other, "You're fools for believing such things. Prepare to meet your end!"

"Everyone get ready!" Windsoul shouted as readies herself.

_(Story P.O.V)_

The battle against the Mad God Zebra quickly begun. Vargas, Lava, and Eze were the first ones to dash up to Zebra and attack him but quickly Zebra sweep blocks their attacks with his weapon. After he pushes the three units back, Zebra crushes the dark energy ball from his other hand and let's out small yet power dark energy balls come rushing towards the three units. Lava and Vargas were able to dodge it but Eze took a direct hit by it.

"Eze!" Lance and Selena shouted as they also rushes out to battle.

"Come on! We have to help too!" Lancin shouts, following the others.

"Right!" Grafl and Windsoul agreed.

All of the units were now face to face with the dark god. Lava quickly dashed up to Zebra again but this time she was able to stab him at his lower abdomen. Zebra winced in pain before he grabbed lava by her hair.

"LET HER GO!" Vargas shouted as rushes up to Lava aid.

"Ok then. Here, YOU CAN HAVE HER!" Zebra replied as he threw Lava towards Vargas and causing them to crash into a small food market stand.

"You baster!" Eze shouted as electrical currents began charging the Eze's sword. Once that was complete, Eze charged at Zebra with full speed and shouted his brave burst. "_**THUNDER EXECUTION**_!"

"You fool! I can still stop that attack with just-" Zebra said before he was interrupted by an electric shocked bullet that was fired by Grafl. As Zebra tries to shake off the pain, Eze had already got close to him and did a forward slash at his side, causing the lightning to sever down deeply into his wounds.

"GAAAH!" Zebra shouts, "You insolent little pest!"

"Right back at ya!" Lancin replied as he rushes his palm on Zebra's chest and let out a burst of rune magic. Zebra swung his sword at Lancin to cut him in half but quickly Selena blocked his attack with her sword. Irritated and frustrated, Zebra removes the sword off of Selena's and punches them both off the another building.

"Lancin!" Windsoul shouted to her injured friend.

"How dare you!" Lance growled him before runs towards Zebra. However, had already created another small dark energy balls and throws them at Lance, Windsoul, and Grafl. All of them got a direct hit.

"Ha ha! Is that the best you mortals can- GAAAH!" Zebra said before he was interrupted again by two stab wounds at back. He turned around and discovered that that it was caused by Lancin's pierce enchanted rune bolts and Vargas' sword. In fit of rage, he grabs them both by their necks with one hand and picks them up to face him.

"You shouldn't have never done that now." Zebra said as he continues to squeeze the life out of the two swordsmen, "Any lost words before I end you life?"

"Go back to hell." Vargas growled. This caused Zebra to get even more angrier then before and starts crush them harder and harder. Until...

"Leave our friends alone!" Avril and Raphael shouted in union as they stabbed him at his back once again with the weapons that Avril had found.

As Zebra yells in pain, he lets go of Lancin and Vargas and swings his two end sword at the summoners, causing them to fly back against a building wall.

Quickly noticing this, Grafl had a short memory flash of the time when one of his dearest friend got hit by an attack like that from Zebra. His fueled up his anger and rage at Zebra.

"No. Not again. I won't let you do this to my summoner! I'LL KILL YOU!" Grafl yelled as charges up his gun once for his brave burst to activate. Once it was full, he aims it at Zebra's head and shouts, "_**CHARIOT MAGNUM**_!" Grafl shoots out 3 powerful lightning bullets Zebra, electrifying him intensely. Once his attention was at Grafl, he smirked and said "The battle isn't over yet buddy."

The battle continued on as one after another, a person got back up and continued fighting against Zebra. Eventually, everyone begin to feel exhausted from fighting except for Zebra, of course. Lancin knew if that if keep continuing to fight like this, eventually everyone will too worn out to fight. He has to finish off Zebra with one last attack.

"Everyone, stand beside me." Lancin commanded everyone.

"Oh... The power of Myria huh." Windsoul said, knowing what Lancin was up to.

" You know what to do." Lancin said to her.

She nods her head. "Ok... Everyone!"

Lancin closed his eyes and the wind started to breeze around. Selena, Grafl, Eze, Vargas, Lance and Lava's body began to well up with elemental magic making them glow of their element's colors. With his system breaking capabilities, Lancin managed to cast an even more potent form of a brave burst. The Resonance burst.

"What in the world." Grafl said as he and the others felt a powerful surge magic running through themselves.

"No wait. Don't try to resist it." Selena inform, "Just channel it. Lancin knows what he's doing."

Still confuse by what she meant by that, they decided to go along with it and channel the magic. That's when Lancin begin saying the spell.

"Rune, Wind, Water, Lightning, Fire and Earth... I call upon Myria's magical potential... Grand Gaia and Myria Resonance Burst!"

Every channelled elemental power rose up and combined together and formed a large orb that released an aura of different elements. The force released was enough to make the floor crack which intimidated Zebra.

"What the! How is this even possible!?" Zebra said, shocked.

"_**CHAOS VORTEX**_!"

All of them threw the orb at Zebra and it exploded so strong that the party was knocked out away from the fort back to the entrance of La Veda. The fort crumbled with the explosion and released a very strong flash of light.  
After the light diminished, rainbow magic residues were left in the air.

Eventually the party then woke up after being thrown away and saw the fort was no more. They were fascinated by the rainbow residues falling on the air as they looked around.

_(Back to Avril's P.O.V)_

Incredible. Whatever that magic was that Lancin used, it actually defeated Zebra and destroyed the fort completely. I bet everyone was amazed by this as well. Quickly Will and Aem came to the scene and asked what happened. While Selena and Lance explained what had happened, I walked up to Lancin to see if he was ok.

"Lancin...this is incredible." I complimented.

"Thanks...I...couldn't...have...done it... without..." Lancin answered before he suddenly fainted on the ground.

"Lancin!" I shouted, rushing to his aid. I tried waking him up but nothing seem to work.

"Don't worry." Windsoul told me. She looked exhausted as Lancin was. "Lancin used up so much energy from that Resonance Burst that it got him exhausted."

"We should all probably go to the infirmary and get him some help. Just in case." Will suggested. The group agreed. Eze carried Lancin to the infirmary and everyone followed behind. Windsoul managed to walk on her own and followed. Once we made it to the infirmary,Eze then laid Lancin down the infirmary bed and sat beside him sighing.

"Oh dear. Is that young man hurt?" A nurse said as she notice Lancin lying on the bed.

"Sorta. He's got exhausted and fainted." I explained.

"I see. Please, allow us to treat his wounds. He'll be better again once we're done." The nurse asked us.

"Sure. Thank you miss."

"No, thank you and your friends. If you all haven't came here to La Veda, the town would have been destroyed." The nurse smiled and rolled Lancin into a different room to take care of his wounds.

I looked over my shoulder and notice that Windsoul was still hurt from all the attacks she took from fighting Zebra. I felt sorry for her so walk off to find a medical kit and return back to treat her wounds.

"You really don't have to do this. I'm fine." She said.

"I know. But I want to." I replied with a smile.

I can't believe we actually defeated one of the evil gods just like that. He was way powerful than what I thought he was. I'm a little scared how will it be next time when we fight against another god that was just as powerful as Zebra. Looks like I need to keep learning more new things about being a summoner so that the next time, I'll be ready.

I quickly shook off the thoughts I had and continue covering Windsoul's wounds with bandages. There long silence between us all as we waited for Lancin to come back from the infirmary. I took a deep breath before I decided to break the silence.

"Listen." I said to Windsoul, "That battle against Zebra was really tough. I'm glad that you and Lancin planned out this whole raid party to fight him. You two are the most strongest units I've ever meet."

"Thank you, Avril." She replied, "I know it's been a short time since we meet but, I want to also thank you for all the things you've done for us. You were so enough kind to help us and was able to adapt to the situation at once. And for that, I do thank you."

"No problem."

Eventually after I was done with treating Windsoul's wounds, I decided to go ahead treated everyone else wounds. Windsoul and I continued to chat with one another while I did that for a couple of hours. Once I was done, the nurse finally came back with Lancin still on the bed.

"Sorry for the wait." She said, "Your friend has made a great recovery from the treatment. However, he'll need to stay in bed for a couple of day for his energy to be restored."

"Great! Thanks again miss!" I thanked her. She nodded and walked off back to her work. At that moment, Lancin finally woke up.

"What happened?" He asked while trying to get back up.

"After that resonance burst you used, you fainted from exhaustion. So try not to push yourself too much." I told him.

"The nurse said that you'll be able to go after a few more days of resting." Will added.

"Alright." He replied as he laid back down, "After I recover, we have to continue on with our journey ok, Windsoul?"

"Sure." Windsoul replied.

**~*BRAVE FRONTIER*~**

Eventually after a few days past, Lancin and Windsoul finally recovered and left out of the infirmary. They said that they were going to continue to go find the rest of the four heroes for the final planning of their goal. Raphael was going to tell them that Vargas and Eze was one of them but quickly they cover his mouth before he did. I wonder why?

"What will you guys do once we part ways?" Windsoul asked me and Raphael.

"We needed to go back to our world for another day of resting but after that we're going to continue training and learning more summoner skills to become much stronger than before." I explained, "I really hope we meet again some day. In better circumstances that is."

Lancin chuckle to himself. "Sure thing."

"Wait, before you guys go, here." I reached into my left pocket and pulled out a small star charm I kept for good luck.

"For good luck to your journey." I said as I hand it to Windsoul.

"Thank you." Windsoul replied as places the star charm in her pocket, "We should be good now."

"Yeah." Lancin agreed before turning towards me, "Avril, Raphael, and everyone else, "Thank you for everything. I hope we meet again some day."

"You too partner."Grafl said.

"Be careful on your journey, you two." Selena added.

"We will." Lancin and Windsoul said in unison before they left off to the road.

After they left, Raphael decides that we should go back to their world as well. And so we did.


	11. Chapter 10: The Popstar Comes To Town

_Chapter 11: The Popstar Comes To Town_

_-At a concert in Amdahl-_

_(? P.O.V)_

"Five minutes til showtime!" The assistant director told me while running back to work. I knew that it was almost time for me to go. I've done this for a year now, so I'm completely use to this. However, this was going to be the last time I'll be hearing that for a long time.

"All done!" My make-up and hairstylist said while wiping her hands on her apron,"You look beautiful as always! Now get out there and break a leg!"

"Thanks." I said with a smile. I left the dressing room and began walking towards the stage. My manager, Mr. Sanados , walked beside with sad look on his face. He's probably more upset about the news than any of the workers, including me.

"I can't believe this had to come to in end already." He said to me.

"Me neither." I replied.

"Can't your parents reconsider about-"

"No. Once their minds made up, nothing will persuade them. In fact, they'll be too busy to listen to me anyway."

"I see. Make this last concert your best, kid."

"I will. Thanks for everything, ."

That was the thing I said to him before run off into the main stage. The colourful bright lights pointed at me as the crowd continued to shout my name.

"Hey everyone! It's me! Kiyoko!" I said to my fans.

The crowds' cheers grew even louder than before. That's when the song finally began.

"Here I go!"

-Song begins (insert Melancholic by Rin Kagamine)-

I can't figure you out at all

So when I'm not aware at all

There's no possible way

You can steal my heart

It could be a grumpy smile

Or it could be dusk on a Sunday

Or it could be a period with nothing but exams

Or it could be a melancholinist called you

I keep thinking to myself that trying to act tough

And confronting things without a plan won't get me anything in the end

Because I'm the kind of girl Who'd lock myself up into a tight ball

Whenever I need just a little courage

I can't figure you out at all

So when I'm not aware at all

There's no possible way

You can steal my heart

You don't notice anything at all

So I don't care about you, don't care about you at all

Don't you "hey hey" me and stop smiling like that

Or I'll lose my sleep again

I wonder if I'll still be the same old me tomorrow

The same grumpy,taciturn and unlikable girl

Ever since you appeared in that dream of mine

I haven't been able to be honest because

I can't figure you out at all

So when you're not aware at all

The one who's been trying to steal your heart Has been me

It's that kind of phase

I'm in I want to drown in this sweet Melancholy

-a week later-

-At a beach near the Sama kingdom-

_(Avril's P.O.V)_

"Are you really sure I'm ready for this?" I asked Lava as I finished placing 5th rainbow gem on the hand-drawn summon circle.

"Of course you're ready! You're the one who was eager to see the rare summon gates." Lava pointed out.

After a few of days of resting (and beginning take on college classes), we all continue our summoner's training back at the Sama kingdom. Today, however, is going to be the first time Raphael and I will resurrect a unit from the rare summon gates. We've got the 15 gems from the civilians we saved back at the La Veda Republic. So that means Raphael can summon two units to complete his squad and I can summon one as an extra unit. I'm still kinda worried about this way of resurrecting a unit.

"Alright. Who's first?" Grafl asked Raphael and I.

"Ladies first." Raphael said to me with a smile.

"...Ok." I replied as I walked up in front of the summoning circle.

"Remember the spell?" Selena asked me from a far.

I nodded in response before I took a deep breath.

"I call upon thee to the holy rare gates of the fallen warriors." I began chanting the spell, "I beg thee to listen to thy calls. Reveal to me a warrior who is willing to stand by my side."

Before I could finish, the summoning circle began to glow a very bright rainbow colors. Eventually, a golden gate emerged from the center of the circle and grew 6 feet tall! I wanted to stare at it in amazement but I had to finished the spell before the rare gates disappears.

"Open rare gates! Reveal to me my new unit!" I finished off the spell. Slowly the golden gate opened and a female figure walked out of the gate. After that, the golden gate disappeared into stardusts and left the summoning circle to lose it's glow. Eventually I got a view of what my uni looks like

Her hair was long and pink and had pink eyes that matched her hair. She also wore an armour that was all shiny silver and yellow, a dragon-like helmet that matched her armour, and carried a medium sized sword on her right hand. Overall, she appeared as if she's a dragon warrior.

"Hello summoner." she greeted, "I am Drake Chief Aisha. A dragoon from the village of Julep."

"It's nice to meet you Aisha! I'm Avril. Avril Titan." I introduced myself with a smile, "I guess you'll be working with us for now on, huh?"

"I guess so." she replied. Aisha seems nice so far!

"Oh! Raphael, it's your turn to summon the rare gates!" I told him.

"Sure." He replied. Raphael does the same sequence with ten gems and the rare gates let out two people, a young man and woman.

The woman had long forest green hair and turquoise blue eyes. She wore a green and orange princess-like dress, brown leather arm sleeves on both arms, silver knight's shoes, and carried a long earth-like sword. As she notice that her summoner was Raphael, she clenched onto her sword and blushed slightly.

As for the man, he seem like an evil scientist. He had grey short hair and sharp red eyes. The man wore a long purple jacket that reached to his feet ankles, silver armour which was covering the most of his jacket, black long pants, silver long shoes cover his pants leggings, and carried a dark purple wand with an orange orb at the top of it. The man's expression was emotionless for awhile until it quickly changed into fully interested once he noticed his summoner.

"Umm..." the woman started off nervously, "Hello. I'm Princess Lidith... I hope I'll become useful to your team..."

Aww! What a very shy girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Lidith." Raphael said as he lets out an open hand for her to shake it. Lidith hesitate for a second but soon she took his hand and shook it gently. And of course, Lidith blushed during that.

"Good. And you must be..." Raphael said referring to the man.

"Shida. Just Shida." he said, "I'm surprise that you were able to summon me out of all people in the rare gates."

"Heh heh. Lucky chance I guess?" Raphael replied.

"Hmm... interesting. Very interesting. Summoner, would you mind letting me dissect you for more information about your powers?"

"Wha!?"

Suddenly Lava does a downward punch on Shida's head once she heard that comment.

"The last thing we need is another one of your crazy experiments harming our summoner, genius!" Lava scolded him.

"If it isn't Lava, herself. Still using violence over matter I see." Shida said rubbing the bump on his head.

"Shut up." she growled.

Before matters would get worse, my regular cellphone rung in my pocket. I picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Long time no see, Avi-chan!" a familiar voice answered. No way! Is it really...

"Kiyoko? Is that really you?" I replied.

"Yup! How's it going Avi-chan? I heard you moved to New Minstrel Town recently."

"Mhmm. It's great so far. The town is so amazing and I've made lots of new friends. You should really come by and visit sometime."

"Geez I really would but I can't visit." Kiyoko said in upsetting voice.

"Oh why?" I asked. Does she has another tour to work on?

"Because..." her voice quickly changed into excitement, "I'm going to move here instead!"

"No way! Are you serious?"

"Yes way! I've finished up the last of my touring days and my manager said I can finally get a break! I'm actually here right now."

"That's great! Hey since your here, wanna meet up at the La Veda café?"

"Sure! What's there?"

"They make the greatest crepes in town and has all the flavors you can think of. Also, I really want you to meet some of my new friends they would love to see you!"

_-At New Minstrel Mall-_

_(Kiyoko's P.O.V)_

"Ok! I'll see you then!" I answered before I hung up the phone. I'm surprise that Avril still stay the same after all these years.

You see, Avril and I have been best friends ever since we were five years old. We've always love to hangout together whenever we have the time. Whether there was good times or bad times, Avril and I would always manage pull our friendship through all the odds. However when I turned sixteen years old, my parents had a new job location and we force to move out of our beloved hometown. That was the last time I saw Avril again.

During my time at Cordelica, I took singing career at an early age and instantly became popular to the town. Eventually that popularity grew until the whole area of Gaia finally notice me. Now I've become a the first half American and half Japanese popstar to ever become famous. However, fame never last forever. In fact, my own parents force me to give up my career and continue living them in New Minstrel Town. I still couldn't understand why they wanted me to come home. They hardly ever see me or even do anything with me at all! I'm still so confused by this.

Since Avril wanted me to her at the La Veda café, I decided to leave out of the clothing boutique and find the elevator to the nearest exit. As I did that, notice a man with bright red spiky hair dropping his cellphone to the ground. He didn't notice this this as he continue walking further away from the phone so I picked it up and try to walk towards him to return. Eventually I ended up following him towards an elevator and decided to get his attention from there.

"Excuse me! You dropped this." I said while showing his all black cellphone. The man seemed surprised that I followed him all the way to the elevator. But quickly his expression changed into annoyed and snatch his cellphone back from me.

"You could have said so instead of following me!" the man complained.

_How rude._

"Sorry."

"Well... you did return it back to me instead of keeping it. Thank you miss..."

"Kiyoko Atomé."

"Riiight. I'm Zero Randell."

After that, it fell into a big uncomfortable awkward silence. Eventually, the elevator fell into the last floor which was my stop before I left, I said to Zero, "By the way, I like your earrings. They look great on you!"

-At the La Veda café-

_(Avril's P.O.V)_

"I still can't believe that you're best friend is Popstar Kiyoko! That's amazing!" Raphael complimented me.

"I know. We've been best friend ever since we were five years old. I can't wait to see her right now!" I replied.

After training and returning back to our world, I went to the La Veda café and waited for Kiyoko to come. Some of my friends, which included Raphael, Aem, Grafl, Will, and Lava, came along to meet her as well. For now, we're just chatting with one another to kill time.

"I'm still surprised that she's started her singing career at such a young. But why would Kiyoko stop so suddenly when she was so close to stardom?" Lava said.

"Family emergency?" Aem guessed.

"Her parents are CEOs of an electronic company. I highly doubt nothing would happen to them." I told Aem.

I also wonder the same thing, Aem. Maybe I should ask Kiyoko about this myself.

Suddenly the café door open and out came a familiar face.

"Avi-chan? Where are you?" Kiyoko said while looking for me.

Kiyoko looked a lot different from what I last saw her. Her hair reached to her shoulders, dyed in light blue, pink, orange, and green colors, and tied into two side ponytails. Kiyoko wore a pink shirt with a microphone in the middle of it covered by a grass green short sleeve jacket, a matching green jean skirt, pink short tights, and long green and pink shoes.

I got off my seat and walked towards my best friend.

"Hi Kiyoko!" I greeted while giving her a welcome hug, "It's so good to see you!"

"You too Avi-chan!" She replied while hugging me back. Eventually we broke our hug and took her to where my friends are at.

"Everyone, this is my best friend, Kiyoko Atomé!" I announced to my friends before turning to Kiyoko, "Kiyoko, these are some of my friends: Grafl, Aem, Lava, Will, and Raphael."

"It's an honor to be at your presence, Miss Kiyoko." Raphael greeted while shaking her hand.

"Heh heh. It's nice to meet you too." Kiyoko responded with a smile, "Are you Avril's first boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?!" I exclaimed as my face begins to heat up, "Raphael's my friend. So is all the other guys! They're just some friends!"

I could have sworn that I've heard Grafl mumbled, 'Just some friends huh.' Or maybe it was Aem too.

"Really? I thought since you moved here, you would started dating by now."

"Yeah... Well you see, I-"

"Hey boys, if you don't have anything else to do for the rest of the day can you please take my friend out? She always gets nervous when she tries to date."

Now my face turned completely red. "Kiyoko!"

She giggles. "I'm just joking around, silly!"

It didn't really sound like a joke.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea!" Grafl implored sarcastically with a smirk, "Avril, would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Gralf. Please."

For the rest of the time, we all hung out at the café and continue chatting for awhile. Eventually after a few hours past, it was time for everyone to head home for the day. I did wanted to ask Kiyoko about her career but I decided to ask her later. This day was so great that I didn't wanted to end it in a bad mood. Maybe tomorrow Kiyoko and I can hang out somewhere in town.


	12. Chapter 11: Hangout Madness (part 1)

**_Chapter 11: Hangout Madness (part 1)_**

_(Avril's P.O.V)_

The day has come! It's finally the weekend, which means no school, no homework (minus studying for tests), and no problems. And what better way to enjoy the weekend by hanging out with my best friend Kiyoko at the New Minstrel Mall! *sigh* Just like the good ol'days.

"Ooo! Look at this shirt I found!" Kiyoko pulls out a light pink blouse from the store's rack and shows it to me, "This blouse would look so good on you!"

I twitched. "Gee, it sure does." I agreed sarcastically. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind wearing pink clothing but wearing too much of it makes feel a little... icky.

"How about we go to the food court and take a break?" I suggested.

"Aww! But we've just got here!" She whined while placing the blouse back on the rack.

"Last time you said that, it was at the 10th clothing store we went. We should really relax for a bit."

Yes. I have kept count of all the stores we went.

"Ok then."

It didn't took too long for us to walk over to the food court. There were a lot of people at their separate tables but not much at a fast food station. Kiyoko and I decided to use this opportunity to go and get ice cream sundaes without waiting in terribly long line. However once we got, there was a familiar older woman, wearing a fiery long sleeve shirt and black long pants, at the ice cream station trying to decide which ice cream to get.

"Hmm. This is a tough decision." she said to herself, "The cookies and cream does sound good to eat since there's chunks of cookies in it, but mint chip is also good for when the weather is hot. Which should I pick?"

"Miss," the clerk tells her, annoyed, "You've been at this station for an hour now. Hurry up and-"

"I know!" She says before turning to the clerk, "I'll have a sundae with both cookies and cream and mint chip, please."

"Finally." He mumbles while he begins making the sundae.

_Let me guess._

"Aisha?" I asked her.

Once she heard that, she turn towards me.

"Oh! Master, I-I mean Avril, I didn't know you were here." she replied.

"Another one of your friends?" Kiyoko asked me.

I shook my head in response, "This is Aisha. Aisha, this is my best friend, Kiyoko."

"It's nice to meet you!" Aisha said with a smile.

"Ditto." Kiyoko replied.

"Aisha, what are you doing here? I thought you decided to stay at 'home'?" I asked her. By I mean, on the world of Grand Gaia.

"Home? Oh that! I got bored for awhile, so I decided to come over and visit this town." she answered while receiving her sundae, "It's quite a lovely place to live."

"I'm glad to hear that." I smiled before turning towards the clerk, "I'll have the Rocky road ice cream on my sundae please!"

"Eww! You still eat that stuff!? You haven't changed a bit Avi-chan." Kiyoko complained.

"Still my favorite flavor!" I replied with a smirk.

"Avi-chan?" Aisha questions.

"It's a nickname I've gave to Avril when we were little." Kiyoko explained to my unit.

"Oh I see."

"Wanna nickname too? I'm really good at making great nicknames for people!" Kiyoko offers to her.

"Y-you don't have to, really! I'm actually suppose to look for someone but I got distracted along the way!" Aisha replied.

"Who do you mean?" I asked her.

"There you are Aisha!"

At that moment, another familiar girl with forest green long hair came running in towards us. She wore a white and light green spring dress covered by a blue jean jacket, a gold royal locket, and black flats.

"Huff huff... please don't go running into this place without me!" Lidith panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Heh heh. Sorry about that Lidith." Aisha apologies while slowly eating her sundae.

Lidith sighs before noticing Kiyoko and I were here as well.

"Oh! Miss Avril, I didn't know you were here as well." she gasps, "And who might you be miss?"

"I'm Kiyoko!" She chirps in, "Nice to meet you, Lidi-chan!"

"Lidi-chan?" Lidith questions about her nickname.

Here we go again.

"It's a nickname!" Kiyoko explained, "I love creating nicknames. Like Ai-sempi for example!"

"Is that suppose to be my new nickname?" Aisha asks me.

I nodded in response, "Once she's made up her mind, there's no going back."

For the rest of our break time, Kiyoko and I continue to talk with Aisha and Lidith while eating our frozen treat. Once we were finished, Kiyoko suggested that Aisha and Lidith should join us on our hangout day. They didn't mind joining us, so we all continued to explore and have fun around the mall. However...

_*1 hour later*_

"How did I ended up getting lost so quickly!" I shouted to myself.

When I went off to the restroom for a few minutes, the group just vanished once I've came back! I checked through every stores that I could get close to, but none weren't there at all! I quickly began to panic. Where could have they gone off to? Did someone kidnapped them? Did they left out of the mall without me? Oh Lucius, where did they go?!

"Hey miss, you lost or something?" a deep male voice asked from behind me. I turn and came face to face towards a man with spiky fiery red hair, fire red eyes, and matching diamond shaped earrings. He wore a white and red trim jacket with long collar, grey ash baggy jeans with two belt straps on each side, and black and white sneakers.

"Uhh...Yeah. Sorta." I replied, "I'm kinda looking for my friends. Have you seen a girl with blue, yellow, and green colored hair?"

Hmm. I believe so." he says while turning his back on me, "Follow me."

"You know where they are?! Thanks so much mister..."

"Zero. Zero Randell."

* * *

**_Hello everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, but I have major news. I must return to school on Monday, so every once a week I'll try to add a new chapter for the story! Hopefully I won't be too busy this school year! Laters!_**


End file.
